


Особенности рациона квантовых ксенокотов, или История о том, как Гэвин и Найнс сарианскую мявкалку заводили

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xeno!RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: А вот что Гэвин знал наверняка, так это то, что жратва из холодильного отсека сама по себе не пропадает. И ладно бы пропадали те крайне полезные для хумансовского здоровья продукты, которые Найнс повадился покупать в оптовых количествах. Чтоб доктору Форсу из Пятого круга ксеноморфов от Изначального икалось...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Особенности рациона квантовых ксенокотов, или История о том, как Гэвин и Найнс сарианскую мявкалку заводили

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion)

Когда пару недель назад Гэвин услышал, как ксеноморфы обсуждали появление с-с-стоглазого с-с-с-арагуй в ксеноморфских термах, он не придал этому значения. 

Ну, мало ли у инопланетных ящериц легенд да баек? Одна только история о предводительнице терранских низкоросликов Рипли чего стоит. Не говоря уже о таркатанских чирсах, которые своими криками песчаные бури вызывают. И если первая история случилась задолго до появления Гэвина на Таркатане, то к возникновению второй они с Найнсом невольно приложили собственные конечности.

Был ли тот с-с-стоглазый с-с-с-арагуй реален? Кто его знает.

А вот что Гэвин знал наверняка, так это то, что жратва из холодильного отсека сама по себе не пропадает. И ладно бы пропадали те крайне полезные для хумансовского здоровья продукты, которые Найнс повадился покупать в оптовых количествах. Чтоб доктору Форсу из Пятого круга ксеноморфов от Изначального икалось: не поленился же расписать Найнсу все возможные заболевания хумансов. 

Пропадали самые любимые и тщательно оберегаемые Гэвином образцы хумансовской провизии. Гэвин долго терпел, взращивая в себе пофигизм и готовность делиться с ближним, но исчезновение коробки с эклерами стало последней каплей.

***

Гэвин поёжился и сильнее закутался в плед. Почесал пятку в попытке взбодриться: глаза безбожно слипались. Хлебнул воды и снова приник к планшету, на который было выведено изображение с нескольких галокамер.

Датчики движения сработали около трёх ночи, предупреждая о появлении незваного гостя.

На экране возникла фигура Найнса, и это застало Гэвина врасплох. Вероятность того, что ксеноморф посягнёт на святое, Гэвин даже не рассматривал по причине полной, как ему тогда казалось, абсурдности идеи. 

Гэвин наблюдал, как Найнс тем временем подошёл к холодильному отсеку, открыл одно из отделений — а дальше началась какая-то чертовщина. 

Вязанка отборных сырных сосисок проплыла по воздуху в направлении обеденного модуля, исполнила замысловатый ритуальный танец перед одной из галокамер — и начала с невероятной скоростью укорачиваться, будто её в черную дыру засасывало.

Гэвин, ошалевший от происходящего, тем не менее нашёл в себе силы рявкнуть в микрофон: 

— Стоять! Руки вверх!

Найнс команду проигнорировал, только радужка его окрасилась в золотой.

— Гэвин, это с-с-совс-с-сем не то, что ты…

В следующее мгновение случилось сразу несколько вещей: упал на пол огрызок последней сосиски, в районе обеденного модуля мелькнули сгустки черноты непонятного происхождения. Там же появился с десяток или больше светящихся точек, а галокамеры, которые Гэвин самолично монтировал и проверял на устойчивость к внешнему воздействию, разом ослепли.

***

Гэвин ворвался в кухонный отсек, готовый при необходимости дать бой таинственному злоумышленнику, посягнувшему на его ксеноморфа, но застал идиллическую картину единения ксеносущностей.

Найнс успокаивающе поглаживал свернувшееся у него в районе грудной пластины нечто.

— Гэвин, ты её напугалс-с-с…

Гэвинс с неверием во взгляде уставился на ксеноморфа.

— Я её напугал?! У меня чуть сердце не остановилось из-за этого чудища.

Существо повернуло морду и уставилось на Гэвина всеми своими многочисленными жёлтыми глазами. На фоне абсолютно чёрного меха они выделялись особенно ярко. Голова по очертаниям напоминала голову терранской рыси: кончики ушей венчали длинные кисточки. Пара глаз на морде смотрела на него не мигая, остальные были разбросаны по всему телу существа — и то и дело открывались и закрывались в какой-то одним им ведомой последовательности. Конечности были похожи на щупальца то ли медузы, то ли осьминога и покрыты коротким бархатистым мехом; они вращались по кругу. 

Сначала Гэвину показалось, что Найнс придерживает существо верхней конечностью, но, подойдя ближе, понял: то самостоятельно висит в воздухе.

Существо бросило тоскливый взгляд на недоеденную сосиску и жалобно зашипело.

Гэвин сложил руки на груди, прислонившись к кухонному модулю бедром.

— Пошипи мне ещё тут, ворюга!

Существо растворилось в воздухе, будто его и не было, только пара глаз, что на морде, остались висеть в воздухе.

— С-с-сарианские мявкалкис-с-с крайне чувс-с-ствительны. — Найнс будто в подтверждение своих слов огладил хвостом невидимое тело: существо затарахтело, как десяток двигателей разом.

— Я тоже крайне чувствителен. Особенно когда кто-то мои эклеры и сосиски подворовывает!

Мявкалка закрыла последние два глаза и замолкла.

— Обиделас-с-сь, — прошипел Найнс и посмотрел на Гэвина.

— И давно она тут?

— Вос-с-семь деус-с-сов.

— И надолго?

Найнс в последнее время натренировался делать взгляд кота из стародавнего терранского мультфильма «Шрек». Гэвин не решался сказать, что на его морде это смотрелось одновременно смешно и угрожающе. Вот и сейчас Найнс включил своё ксеноморфское очарование на максимум, обвил Гэвина хвостом и ответил:

— Давай нас-с-совс-с-сем ос-с-ставим? Ты не пожалеешьс-с-с.

— Где-то я такое уже слышал, консерва хвостатая. — И, ещё раз оценив молчаливый восторг, которым так и лучился Найнс, Гэвин вздохнул и сдался.

***

На следующее утро Гэвина разбудил беспардонноый тыгыдык, устроенный по его голой спине мохнатыми лапами-щупальцами, и самозабвенное «мр-р-ряюс-с-с», огласившее спальню.

— Сгинь, сила нечистая!

Гэвин натянул на голову подушку, но его манёвру не суждено было окончиться победой хумансов над вселенским злом, потому что в следующую минуту в нос ткнулась проворная меховая щупалка.

Над самым ухом сквозь подушку раздалось ещё одно «мр-р-ряюс-с-с».

— Хуяус-с-с!

Под боком довольно затарахтели, а потом Гэвина лизнули шершавым языком в пятку.

Когда он нехотя выглянул из-под подушки, на него с немым обожанием и нескрываемым коварством смотрели Найнс и мявкалка — всеми своими мигалками.

— Уже пожалел, — хриплым со сна голосом произнёс Гэвин, стараясь выглядеть недовольно и сурово.

Но на душе у него было тепло и весело.


End file.
